


Good Night Princess

by Nordicicequeen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Sadness, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicicequeen/pseuds/Nordicicequeen
Summary: Elizabeth the 3rd ends up with cancer and Jumin has to put her down to end her suffering.





	Good Night Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly sorry about any hurt feelings. Also posted to my tumblr.

Jumin had just returned home from a business trip and he was happy to see the two most important women in his life: MC and Elizabeth the 3rd. When he walked out of the elevator he could tell something was wrong by the way the guards around the penthouse acted. Was something wrong with MC? Why hadn't he been notified? Heads were gonna roll if someone had gotten in and hurt MC or Elizabeth the 3rd.

"What is wrong with the lot of you?" Jumin demanded.

"Mr. Han... Ummm... First welcome home sir." The head of security gave a small bow before continuing. "Sir, Mrs. Han wants to talk to you about something rather important. We wanted to call you right away, but MC said that the meeting you were in was very important to your company and that the news she has for you is something that should be said in person."

News that needed to be conveyed in person? Was MC pregnant? No, surely not otherwise the guards would be congratulating him instead of acting like they were at a funeral. What was wrong? Jumin didn't like walking into situations without all the facts, but he had little choice this time. He took a deep breath and walked into the penthouse. "MC? The guards said you wanted to talk to me. Is something wrong my love?"

MC appeared from the bedroom and her face held a sad smile. "Jumin... I... Maybe you should sit down." She said and then bit her lip as she motioned to the couch. Jumin was confused, but he sat down and looked at MC as he waited for her to tell him what was wrong. "While you were gone, Elizabeth started acting differently. She wasn't eating, she was throwing up, and she was have diarrhea. So I took her to the vet and they ran some tests. Jumin, honey, Elizabeth has stomach cancer."

The news hit Jumin like a ton of bricks. Elizabeth the 3rd had stomach cancer? How? He was so careful with her diet. Had he missed something? Surely the vet had to be wrong. He needed a second opinion. Yoosung had finished vet school recently and had his practice not too far away, Jumin would take Elizabeth there. 

"MC where is Elizabeth?" Jumin asked.

"She's in the bedroom. What are you planning?" MC questioned.

"I'm gonna take her to see Yoosung. I need a second opinion. I was so careful with her. This shouldn't be happening." Jumin hurried into the bedroom and picked up Elizabeth the 3rd gently. He noticed how docile she was acting as she made no attempt to get down or even meow in protest of being held too long, instead she licked his cheek as if to say that she was happy he was home. Jumin felt tears well in his eyes as he rushed out of the penthouse telling the guard to have Driver Kim ready to take him to Yoosung's clinic.

Yoosung sighed as he finished the last of the day's paperwork, it had been a long day and he just wanted to go home and unwind with some dinner and LOLOL. That was when he heard banging on the door of his clinic. It was afterhours, but he couldn't just turn away someone with a hurt or lost animal. He got up and went to the door. He was surprised when he saw the banging was Jumin with Elizabeth the 3rd. Yoosung quickly opened the door a little afraid that Jumin might break it down trying to get in.

"Jumin what are doing here?" Yoosung asked more than a little confused with the situation at hand.

"I need to you to examine Elizabeth the 3rd." Jumin stated coldly as he walked into the clinic hold Elizabeth safe in his arms.

"Uhhhh... Ummm... S-sure Jumin, but what is the hurry? You couldn't call me tonight and schedule for tomorrow morning?" Yoosung asked as he thought about the raid he was going to miss out on. His rank had suffered some much due to getting serious about school and his job, but he really couldn't complain as he got to help people and their animals everyday. He was really was a hero.

"MC told me that she took Elizabeth the 3rd to the vet because she had noticed a change in behavior and bodily functions and that the vet said that Elizabeth the 3rd had stomach cancer. Please Yoosung I need a second opinion." Jumin said with a tone of desperation in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Yoosung.

"Oh man. Yeah, bring her back and I'll get the ultrasound machine." Yoosung pointed at an examination room and then went into the back. He walked by the cages of the animals that had to stay there over night or longer checking on them as he passed by both ways. Entering the room where Elizabeth and Jumin waited Yoosung thought he could almost see tear stains on Jumin's cheeks, though he thought better than to mention it. Hurriedly he plugged in the machine and rolled his stool over to the table. "Alright. Let's see what we got here."

When he touched Elizabeth's stomach she meowed in pain and looked pitifully at Jumin. "I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth. I need to touch where you seem to be sore to help you." Yoosung lamented as he used the wand to see what was going on inside of her. It didn't take long before he saw the mass and he sighed as he looked up at Jumin. "I'm sorry, but that mass there is most likely cancer. I can do a blood test and I will, but I'm pretty sure I already know the results." 

"How did this happen? I was so careful! She had the best foods and water... Where did I go wrong?" Jumin asked in a panic as he looked at Yoosung for answers.

"Jumin... It doesn't work like that. Some times it's just something that happens. You did nothing wrong." Yoosung comforted as he took Elizabeth's blood. "Look there is a medicine you can give her that might help. I'm not saying it'll cure her, but it might make the tumor smaller maybe even make it disappear, but there is a chance it won't work at all. I'll give her some medicine while you're here that'll help her get back on her feet and then write the prescription for the experimental medicine that you'll need to pick up. Usually I warn my patients that it's not a cheap medicine, but I already know that you'd pay anything for Elizabeth. I'll be right back with the medicine to get her back on her feet." 

Jumin sat in a chair near the table and softly stroked Elizabeth. "Oh Princess, I'm so sorry. I know you must be in so much pain. I'm gonna make it better. I promise." A few moments later Yoosung emerged from the back and gave Elizabeth a shot. "Yoosung if that one shot is going to make her better then why can't I just give her that everyday?" Jumin asked looking for a definite solution as always.

Yoosung sighed knowing he didn't have the answers that Jumin wanted. "Jumin, this isn't a cure all. It's a mix of nutrients she needs. Stomach cancer usually presents with a loss of appetite. I'm just helping her get back to where she should be, so she'll have more energy and may have a bit of an appetite. Though honestly I'd say that a diet of wet food and Pedialyte are your best bet to get her to remain hydrated and fed. The best thing you can do is pick up the prescription and give it to her once a day for a month. At the end of the month come back and we'll see what happens. Prayer is also a good idea during this time."

Jumin sighed and he picked up Elizabeth and held her close to himself before taking the prescription from Yoosung. "Thank you for seeing us even though its afterhours. I'll see to it that you can afford new equipment when you need it, just send me the bill." Jumin walked out the front door and told Driver Kim to take him home. The drive home seemed so long maybe because it was like time was standing still for him. Nothing felt real. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Finally Driver Kim's voice broke the silence and the thoughts that ran through Jumin's head, although Jumin had no idea what he had said. "What did you say Driver Kim?"

"I said that we were here, sir." Driver Kim repeated as he got out of the car to get the door for Jumin. 

"Thank you Driver Kim." Jumin said as he walked like a zombie into the building. He stopped at the pharmacy in the lobby and requested that once the prescription is filled that it be sent to the penthouse. As he went up to the penthouse he told one of the guards to go to the store and get him several boxes of wet cat food and a few bottles of Pedialyte. As he reached the penthouse and went straight to the bedroom and laid Elizabeth down gently. 

"There you go Princess. You get some rest. This has been a very long and tiring day." Jumin tried to hide how he felt, but as he sat down next to Elizabeth he couldn't hold back the tears and he sobbed like he hadn't in years. MC came into the the room and held Jumin as he sobbed. 

"I'm so sorry honey. Cry all you need to." MC softly stroked his hair as her own tears rolled down her cheeks. Elizabeth was their baby and MC loved her so much. Elizabeth kept MC company while Jumin was out of town and she was the best damn cat ever. So sweet and playful, but now it was like she was a shadow of her former self.

At first Elizabeth seemed to be getting better. She was eating and some times she would even play, but then she took a turn for the worst and she refused to eat at all. She would just lay in one spot and sleep or watch people as they moved around the room. It was then that MC decided to sit Jumin down and talk to him about Elizabeth. MC couldn't stand to watch the poor girl suffer.

As Jumin walked through the front door MC pulled him into the bedroom and pointed at Elizabeth. "Jumin, honey... She's suffering. We tried the medicine, but it isn't working. It's not fair to her to make her suffer like this. Please Jumin... Let's put her out of her misery." MC begged as tears poured from her eyes.

Jumin didn't want to admit it, but MC was right. He sniffled and let out a broken sigh. "Okay MC, but will you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

They called downstairs and had Driver Kim get the car ready and then Jumin picked up Elizabeth and held her close to him. She looked up at him and licked his cheek as if to dry his tears and say that she was thankful for the mercy. The car ride there was deathly quiet as there were no words that needed to be said. They'd called ahead to Yoosung's clinic so when they arrived Yoosung was standing out in the parking lot with tears in his eyes.

"Hey guys. I'm really sorry, this is the worst part of the job." Yoosung said wiping some tears away. "Come in. You can take all the time you need."

Jumin took Elizabeth back into an open examination room while MC waited in the lobby to allow Jumin to have all the time he needed to talk to Elizabeth. Setting Elizabeth down on the examination table as softly as he could Jumin took a seat in a chair next the table and held her paw as Yoosung gave her the injection that would end her suffering and her life. "Now, Princess I told you the last we were here that I would make everything better. I thought you would get better with the medicine, but it wasn't enough. Now the kindest thing I can do for you is to let you go, but I don't want to. You were the one that understood me the most, my love, my most precious princess. Now you are dying and I wish that I could bear the pain for you. Oh Elizabeth the 3rd, I love you! I hope you find peace in the next life. I will never forget you. Goodnight Princess."


End file.
